


making her sing

by ShieldofPallas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldofPallas/pseuds/ShieldofPallas
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard are bored in their private box at the opera. Byleth has an idea about what they can do to pass the time.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	making her sing

Byleth is bored. She and Edelgard are at the Mittlefrank Opera Company’s new show, and she is bored. Dorothea is one of their best friends and Byleth really does want to support her, but the opera is just not her cup of tea.

_I wish I was fishing right now_ Byleth thinks. She tries to turn her attention back to the opera- something about pirates?- but she just can’t focus on it. She glances over at her wife sitting next to her, but Edelgard is staring intently at the stage.

“Hey, El,” Byleth whispers, “what’s happening?”

Her wife, Emperor Edelgard, sighs and turns her attention to Byleth. “You can never tell anyone what I’m about to tell you,” she hisses. Byleth nods her agreement. “I have no idea what’s happening,” the emperor confesses. “I love Dorothea dearly and her singing voice is wonderful, but I just can’t follow this.”

Byleth laughs and leans over to kiss her wife on the cheek. “You definitely could’ve fooled me,” she says.

“Ruling the country has taught me how to make it seem like I’m paying close attention to whatever is happening,” El explains.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Byleth asks.

El rolls her eyes. “What do you want to do besides sit here and stare at the stage?” she responds.

“I can think of a few things we can do in here,” Byleth smirks, capturing her wife’s mouth with a kiss.

“Are you asking your emperor if she wants to fuck in a private box at the opera?” El asks.

Byleth’s smile grows wider. “You know I love it when you talk dirty to me, your majesty,” she replies.

“I’m not taking my clothes off.”

“You don’t have to.”

“There are guards right outside the door and people below and to the sides of the box.”

“I guess you’ll have to keep quiet, then.”

El smirks and says, “Let’s see what you’ve got then, my consort.”

Byleth kisses her lips, using her teeth to gently bite her wife. She moves down to El’s neck and bites down harder, eliciting a gasp from the emperor. Byleth laughs against her skin and kisses the spot where she had just bitten.

“Trying to leave a mark on your emperor?” El asks shakily.

“Is that against the law?” Byleth responds, leaving more kisses on El’s neck.

“No, but I might have to punish you later,” comes the reply.

“We’ll have to see about that,” Byleth says. She bites down again, this time on El’s collarbone.

“Gods,” El moans against her hand.

Byleth silently thanks Sothis that her wife decided to wear a dress tonight and allows her hands to wander downwards. She grabs the end of the dress and looks to her wife for consent.

El nods her approval, hand already clasped over her mouth.

Byleth starts reaching up El’s dress, slowly ghosting her fingertips over her wife’s skin and she moves closer to her goal. She stops when she reaches El’s upper thighs, stroking the sensitive skin.

“Stop teasing me,” El hisses.

“Is that an order, your majesty?” Byleth asks, her fingers moving slightly closer to their destination.

“Please,” El whispers. “Please touch me.”

Byleth smirks and places her fingers on the top of El’s underwear. She does what her emperor asked and begins rubbing El’s clit with one of her fingers.

El claps her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the moan that her wife’s touch elicited.

“You like that?” Byleth asks and she continues to slowly move her finger in circles.

El nods, unable to speak for fear of making too much noise.

Byleth increases the speed of rubbing and asks, “Do you want me inside you?”

“Gods, yes,” El moans with frustration. “Fuck me, Byleth.”

“Yes, ma’am,” comes to reply, and Byleth sinks a finger into her wife’s wet pussy.

El bites down on her own hand as she groans with pleasure. “Oh, Byleth,” she whispers as her wife fingers her.

“You like getting fingered in public, your majesty?” Byleth asks, her fingers working in tandem to pleasure her wife’s clit and pussy.

“Yes,” El whimpers, “gods yes.”

“Better hope you can stay quiet,” Byleth murmurs, voice husky, “wouldn’t want anyone hearing their emperor getting fucked at the opera.” She leans over and bites down on El’s collarbone, causing the white-haired woman to bite down on her own fingers to keep quiet.

Suddenly, Byleth takes her finger out of El’s pussy, which makes her wife groan with frustration.

“Don’t tease me,” she begs. She looks over at Byleth, need written all over her face. “Please fuck me.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” Byleth responds, plunging two fingers back inside.

El screams into her hands as Byleth resumes rubbing her clit, working those two fingers inside her.

With her free hand Byleth reaches under her seat and finds the program she was given when the two of them arrived. She hands it to El, who takes it and places it between her teeth.

Makeshift gag in place, Byleth speeds up the pace of her fingering. El’s eyes roll back into her head as her wife brings her closer to orgasm.

“Do you want to cum?” Byleth asks and El responds with a nod, breathing hard.

“Cum for me, baby,” Byleth commands and Edelgard does as she’s told.

As Dorothea hits an extended high note on stage the emperor cums around her wife’s fingers in their private box. The playbill does an admirable job of stifling her cries, with a little help from her hands.

Byleth slowly removes her fingers from El’s pussy and, making sure her wife is watching, licks them clean. She straightens out El’s dress and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“That was amazing,” El says after removing the playbill from her mouth. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Byleth responds, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. After a moment, she adds, “Just one problem, though.”

“What’s that?” El asks.

“What do we tell Dorothea when she asks us what we thought about the show?”

“Let’s just say,” she pauses for a moment, “that it was a pleasurable experience.”


End file.
